Birthday Surprises
by Daughters of Gondor
Summary: AU, sometime between 'Clones' and 'Sith'. It's Siri's birthday and the Council has chosen a 'special' gift. Poor Anakin has to deliver it.


**_A/N:_** I know this would never happen but I couldn't resist. It must have come to me while I was trying to sleep because that's when most of my ideas come to me.

0000000000000000000000000

**_Birthday Surprises_**

Any who saw Siri stalking through the Temple heading for the apartments most likely instinctively knew not to intercept her. She was clearly exuding a 'don't touch, don't even look' aura. She was one no one wished to annoy.

All the while Siri let her mind wander. She knew the Jedi Code, she knew emotion led to trouble. But, darn it, she wanted to be moody at the moment. It wasn't as if she was angry. Just…somewhat annoyed.

It was her birthday and no one, not even her closest friend-rival, had come to bid her a happy one. It was downright insulting. One would think _somebody_ would have remembered her birthday.

Sighing, she shook her head. It was pointless to dwell on it. She was almost to her apartment where she would meditate and give her annoyance an outlet to the Force.

It wasn't as if her birthday was such a big thing anyway. She was almost forty. Surely being one year older wasn't exactly something to celebrate.

By the time Siri had reached that conclusion she was rounding the last corner to the hall her apartment was in. She gave an uncharacteristic little squeak as she collided with Anakin Skywalker head on. The young Padawan quickly steadied Siri on her feet before stepping back. His eyes and manner were decidedly nervous, making Siri slightly suspicious.

"Padawan Skywalker, is something wrong?"

Anakin shook his head a little too quickly, "No, of course not. I was just…leaving."

"Leaving where? You and Master Obi-Wan share quarters at the opposite end of the complex."

Something in Anakin's eyes at the mention of his master told Siri the Padawan was up to something Obi-Wan was probably not going to like. Having been a victim of many of the young master's childhood pranks she decided it was only fair Obi-Wan had been saddled with an equally mischievous Padawan.

"Forget I asked, Padawan Skywalker." Siri said, figuring it was better she had no idea what Anakin was up to, "Your business is your own."

A small, nervous smile curved Anakin's lips as he inched away, "Thank you, Master Tachi."

The moment his path was clear Anakin took off at a run leaving Siri watching, confused. After a moment she shook her head and turned to continue her trek to her apartment.

Padawans were undeniably strange individuals.

0000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan sighed as his mind slowly returned to a state of full alertness. Try as he might, though, he couldn't remember what he'd been doing prior to 'waking'. The last thing he remembered was he and Anakin being called before the Council.

_They arrived in the Council chamber to see only half the Council in attendance which wasn't all that surprising, really. Since the start of the war more and more Jedi were off-planet on various missions. Anakin and Obi-Wan, themselves, had only recently returned from one the previous day._

_They'd hoped for a bit of a respite before being given another mission but they knew not to expect one. Given Obi-Wan's recently acquired rank of General, both Padawan and Master knew they could be sent off to fight at any time._

_"A special mission we have for you," Yoda said before they could even greet the Council properly._

_"We can be ready to leave within half an hour," Obi-Wan replied, "What is our mission, Masters?"_

_His question went unanswered as Mace tilted his head thoughtfully and regarded him, "You look tired, Obi-Wan. Are you sleeping well?"_

_Confused at the sudden topic change Obi-Wan considered his reply, "As well as can be expected, Master Windu. The war and the increased number of missions make finding time to rest more and more difficult but…"_

_"Rest more you should," Yoda interrupted, "Need sleep you do."_

_At those words Obi-Wan suddenly felt the fatigue and exhaustion of the past weeks catch up with him. The last clear memory he had was of his knees giving out and Anakin's sharp cry of, "Master!"_

_Then everything went blank._

Obi-Wan shifted, realizing he was lying on a bed. Or rather, he tried to shift. Unfortunately, his hands and feet remained immobile. Opening his eyes he realized why.

He was bound hand and foot to the bed with some type of Force bonds. Looking around he also realized neither the bed, or the room were his. Both were unfamiliar.

Yet, something…a soft scent clinging to the pillow beneath his head teased his nose, toying with his memory. He knew that scent but it remained elusive to his still somewhat sluggish mind.

Just as his memory finally clicked and placed the scent the bedroom door opened and Obi-Wan sighed, "Blast! This is what I get for trusting Yoda."

0000000000000000000000000

The moment Siri stepped into her apartment she knew something was amiss. Glancing around she could see nothing was missing, but still, something tugged at her senses. Nothing had been taken…but something had been added.

A small, hand-written note hung on the outside of her closed bedroom door. A door she clearly remembered leaving open. Curious, she crossed the room and grabbed the note.

_'Master Tachi, please forgive me for entering your quarters without your permission, but the Council bid me deliver your birthday gift. Don't be too rough with him, though. I've kind of become fond of him. Padawan Skywalker.'_

'Birthday gift?' Siri wondered, almost hesitantly opening her bedroom door. A small gasp escaped her when she saw her 'gift' lying on her bed.

Absently she registered his comment about trusting Yoda but she ignored it as a slow grin curved her lips. As she closed the door behind her the man on her bed sighed, surrendering to his fate.

As Siri crawled onto the bed Obi-Wan watched her with a hawk-like gaze, "Perhaps Yoda is trustworthy after all."

**_END_**


End file.
